


What the Phooka

by erohikakun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bestiality, Cis Male Warrior of Light, F/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mentioned WoL/Exarch, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erohikakun/pseuds/erohikakun
Summary: Aiding the pixies has the Warrior of Light on edge. Perhaps an unwitting Phooka can help him relax.
Kudos: 4





	What the Phooka

**Author's Note:**

> Made the mistake of doing my beast tribe quests while horny. :'^)

He's had it with this, with all of these pestering fae. One moment they're treating him like a plaything, and the next they expect him to be their good little errand boy. 

"For the sake of the unity of Norvrandt, my ass," The warrior muttered, whistling for his chocobo and taking off to the sky in one smooth motion. The exarch had pleaded with him to make nice with the beast tribes, for the sake of the unity of the realm, and who could say no to that cutely pouting face? Not he, certainly. Those plush, softly pink lips...his cock stirred thinking how it would feel to force himself into his mouth. Now's not the time, though, and he slips a hand into his pants to readjust as his mount approaches the island of the massive castle.

Today, the pixies had decided to send him on a retrival mission: one of them had taken to playing with Phooka recently, and had laid traps for the furry pests. All he had to do was wrangle whatever was unlucky enough to end up in those traps into a sack and return it. Likely easier said than done, if they were anything like their cousins on the Source. He had made the mistake once of trying to approach a Paissa, hand outstretched gently, his first time in the Sea of Clouds. In return, he got a harsh bite and kick to the face. 

It didn't take long to find the first of the unforunate overgrown rodents. Its lower half stuck in the ground, it looked almost like a sprouting onion--an angry, chirping onion. The warrior approached from behind and quickly threw the bag over its face, prompting more chirping, before scooping the whole thing up in it. He waited for a moment, half expecting the bag to snap. Whatever the pixies had done to it, though, it seemed to stretch with every flail and kick the beast threw out, and was holding it safely enough. 

"One down, however many to go."

Most of the other traps lay untouched. Not that the Phookai had somehow managed to outsmart and evade them, rather, some of the traps sat in bushes or cliffs the beasts would have had no means to access. The pixies were more enthusiastic than they were clever. The tedious search freed his mind to wander further. The exarch had occupied much of his thoughts lately. His gentle demeanor, the thinness of his wrists that could be so easily held above his head. A fearsome warrior when the time called, yes, but all the more satisfying he would be to break.

As the afternoon wasted away the pressure in his pants became more of a bother, then more of a need. Thankfully, if the map the fae had given him was correct, he was approaching the last trap. A small outcropping behind the castle, among a bunch of flowers. It seemed unlikely a Phooka could've hopped its way over here, but somehow one was dumb enough to have done it. Its round, fluffy rear stuck out of the earth, birdlike feet occasionally wiggling helplessly before going slack again. He stifled a laugh. With how useless these things were, he could almost see how some found them charming. 

He approached quietly, hoping to avoid a kick to the face if possible. Mere ilms away, he hesitated. He had never really taken a close look at the beasts. The look of their fluff reminded him of an expensive rabbitfur coat he'd seen once in a market in some far flung land. How would it feel to the touch?

"Hey there..." He cooed softly, reaching out a hand to the creature's upsidedown stomach. It froze as his fingers brushed it. It truly did feel luxurious. The danger of the pixies must be the only reason there weren't pelts of these on every fat cat in Eulmore already.

His cock pressed harder in his trousers. The beast seemed to be immobilized mostly, and smart enough not to struggle more. He had a wonderful idea.

He loosened his belt and let his trousers fall, slowly stroking himself with one hand and beginning to explore lower--or upwards?--the creature's belly with the other. He had little knowledge of husbandry, but this seemed like the correct place to look. His hand brushed a gap in the fur and the creature seemed to shudder--there we go. He placed thumb and forefinger on either side and spread, revealing a tight looking hole and long, flat slit. It seemed clean enough. Lucky him. 

The beast's rear already roughly waist height, he quickly lined up his painfully hard cock. It let out a soft chirp, almost sounding confused. He turned his mind to the Exarch again and moved to thrust his full length in. The Phooka let out a cry at the sudden intrusion, its legs begining to flail slightly. "No you don't," He grunted, roughly grabbing and pressing down each leg with a hand. "Not until I'm finished."

The beast's cunt gripped him almost as tightly as a Lalafell lass, clinging to his cock as he tried to pull out for a second thrust. He drew only halfway out before ramming back in again. The Phooka chirped again, more pathetic than before, going limp once more. 

"That's a good girl. Good girl," He cooed, moving a hand to caress the base of its tail while he thrust in and out. He closed his eyes picturing the Exarch being the one ass up before him, how his cute little cock would twitch with every thrust. He hadn't yet managed to fit his whole cock into the base, but now, he was determined to. He pressed his hips in harder, feeling his head press against a firm wall he could only assume was the creature's womb. He wasn't about to let that stop him. He took a deep breath and thrust with all he had.

The Phooka cried out as the warrior's cock tore its way into its womb. He shuddered at the amazing feeling of the tightness on his length and began thrusting more desperately. He was close, and he fully intended to finish. With one final, deep thrust, he felt his release. He came into the creature's womb, could feel it fill with his seed, and held deep inside while waves of pleasure washed over him. He took a moment to catch his breath and pulled away, a small 'pop' as his dick slipped out of the now-ruined hole. 

"Well, then. Back to business," He spoke to no one in particular, easily throwing the pacified Phooka into a sack. A short dip in the lake before returning to Lydha Lran and none would be the wiser. 

* * *

"What TOOK you so long?!" The pixie cried out and flew up to his face as soon as it saw him. "It took you nearly half a day! I could've done that myself in half, no, a quarter the time!"

He forced a smile and roughly dropped the sacks on the ground. "There. All yours for whatever it is you do with them." With the delivery of the goods, the pixie forgot all about whatever delay there may have been. Its face lit up instantly.

"Phookai! Phookai! Round, wonderful, Phookai!" It spoke in a sing-song voice, flying down to inspect the sacks and peek into them. "Why, this one doesn't seem to be kicking much at all, does it? I've never seen a Phooka so calm!"

"Wonder why." He shrugged and called his chocobo before he could be pestered any more. He had important business back in the Crystarium, after all. 


End file.
